Want To See A Magic Trick
by Bella1812
Summary: Max is always working, so how how far does Alec have to go to get her to stop Oneshot funny thing.


Lol this is just a one shot thingy.

Angel Of Darkness231 This is for you cause you wanted a sequel to Prank Wars but here's something funny. But it is also for everyone who likes reading these funny little things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat on her couch, she was reading something Logan had given her, that man never gave her a break.

She was very busy and did notwant anyone to bother her but then she heard the voice of the person who irritated her the most.

"HEY Maxie!" Alec said, very enthusiastically.

"Do you ever knock, ring the door bell, it makes a pretty sound" Max said, making a face at Alec.

"Why do you think I would want to hear the door bell" Alec asked, he saw Max was busy, he needed to bother her.

"Small things amuse small minds" Max said, without moving her eyes from the page.

Alec just stood them dumbfounded then spoke up "What are you reading" He asked, moving in back of her and looking over her shoulder.

"Something Logan gave me" She replied, a little bit of annoyance in her voice, she would work non-stop for Logan.

"Figures… so you planning on taking a break." Alec asked, putting his head to the side. He had to get her to take a break sometime.

"I don't know, why, ALEC what did you do" Max replied, putting the papers down and turning to look at him.

"It's not what I did, it's what I learnt" He replied smirking at the confused look on Max's face.

Max stared at him "What you learnt… now this I got to hear" She replied with sarcasm

"Be nice Maxie… I learnt a Magic trick!" Alec replied and then continued "I was talking with some guys and they showed me it wana see it?" He asked her… hoping she said yes.

"Not right now, I am busy" She said, waving her papers in front of his face.

"Pleasssssssss" He whined, he was bored out of his mind and he wanted to show Max that she was allowed to have fun…. Problem was he had not mastered the Magic trick yet and she would kick his ass after she saw why he made her stop her work.

"Nooooo" She replied, mocking his whine.

"Fine…. Sooo anything new" He asked, he really needed to talk, he had nothing to do.

"Well… Logan asked me on a date" She replied, but she did not sound happy.

"Really… what did you say? Alec asked, in a questioning tone.

"I said I was not feeling well" Max replied as she went to the next paper.

"Ah! So you lied" Alec said accusing her, he knew this was going to get interesting.

"Alec, I don't wana hurt him!" Max yelled, frustrated at the man who was changing positions every minute.

"Okay, I know, sorry Maxie" He replied.

Max was surprised he said he was sorry, and then everything fell silent. After a few minutes of silence, Alec spoke up.

"So Max…. you wana see a Magic trick?"

"ALECCCC!" Max screamed in frustration.

"Umm, is that a yes or a no, can you clarify that for me" He replied in a calm tone.

Max picked up a book from the table and shot it at him.

"WOAH, alright alight. I guess that's a no" He replied.

"Alec, do you have anything else you need other than that stupid magic trick" Max asked him, obviously trying to get rid of him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question….." He said

" FINE, shoot" Max replied.

There was a short pause, and then Alec spoke up.

"What if I were to ask you out…. What would you say" He asked, smirking.

Max looked at him strangely and replied "I-I'd say NO" She said, she regretted her stutter at the beginning.

"You sure, you sounded a little unsure there, why not yes" Alec asked, sitting on the chair facing her. Max went back to looking at her papers and replied.

"Because"

" Because why" Alec asked again, his smirk getting bigger.

"Just BECAUSE ALEC" Max said, she could feel herself getting hot, but she did not know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"WHY!" Alec whined

Max looked at him and said "If you don't cut it out I am going to kill you"

"I'm just asking a simple question, if you said no then it would be simple for you to follow up your answer." He replied, Max knew he was right.

"You're a pain in the ass." Max replied, looking back at her papers.

" Are you sureeeeeeee" He said, he was certainly not bored anymore, watching Max struggle to answer him was better than watching any of the horror movies.

"Yes Alec I am positive" She replied.

"Positive as in plus sign positive?" He asked her, he had to hold in his laughter.

"Alec" Max warned.

"Yes Maxie dearest" He replied, ignoring her warning tone.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay fine, I did not know I was that much of a bad guy" Alec replied, getting up.

Max sighed and looked at Alec "I never said you were a bad guy okay" She replied.

"So I'm not a bad guy" He asked, putting on a hopeful face.

Max had to laugh at his antics and she said " No your not, and you would be a gentleman if you let me finish my work, ill talk to you later okay….." Max said, hoping he would listen.

Alec Nodded and said "Oh alright, I'll go see what the others are up too see ya Maxie"

She replied with a wave over her hand, but her eyes were on her papers.

As Alec headed for the door he spoke up again

"Max? Can I ask you one more tiny thing" He asked in an adorable voice.

"Fine, go ahead" Max said.

He walked up to her, Max eyeing him suspiciously, he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"**_Wana see a Magic trick"_**

Max threw her papers on the floor and hit him in the head, he ran for the door and ran outside, Max ran all the way after him screaming.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SMART ALECK!"

"THAT'S MY NAME, DON'T WEAR IT OUT" He replied, while continuing to run.

Alec was happy, even though he had an enraged female X5 running after him, he had gotten Max to take a break from her work, and she did not even notice it :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, see he was trying to get her to take a break!


End file.
